dukeandhulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brook
Brook (ブルック) also known by his alias, Soulja King, is the musican of the Straw Hat Pirates and a major character in the Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan's Fantastic Adventure ''series. He is a Devil Fruit user who ate the Revive Revive Fruit and is an undead being brought back into a pseudo-immortal state because of its powers. Before joining the Straw Hat Pirates, he was originally a member of the Rumbar Pirates fifty years ago. Of all the Rumbar pirates, Brook was closest to a fucking whale named Laboon. He and the rest of the Rumbar Pirates recorded a song for Laboon before they died, and Brook wanted to deliver it to Laboon who has been waiting for him since then. However, soon after meeting Soulja Boy, Brook realized meeting up with Laboon was a stupid fucking idea. Appearance Brook is an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. At 8' 8.5" in height, he is the tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. Despite having no skin, his head still has an afro because he was originally a negro, despite being Austrian. Brook's style is that of a gentleman consisting of a coat, top hat, pants, and afro which are black while the inner linings of his coat are yellow-orange. The ribbon tied in between his coat and around his neck is blue. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword which he carries is purple. Also, due to his many years of seclusion his clothes have become somewhat tattered but for some reason won't get new ones. Before his death, Brook was a tall skinny 38 year old man with a rather distinctive face. He had a slight goatee on his chin and some side burns. He typically wore shades because he was cool like that. On his forehead was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign ('Ω'''). This scar was retained in his skeleton state as a distinctive crack across his skull. Brook's facial appearance, accompanied with his style of clothing, resembles a type of appearance that is commonly associated with various music artists such as Ozzy Osbourne, Slash, and other musical celebrities with similar features. Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan's Fantastic Adventure 2 On Kenzan Island in his cage playing music and being watched by the locals, Soulja Boy, who had just landed on the island, was attracted to the music Brook was playing. Soulja Boy knew Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan were in trouble, so Soulja Boy befriended Brook and taught him him how to fight in the art of Soldier Telling, and also how to rap. The two left Kenzan Island on a raft and met up with Duke and Hulk and managed to save them. Duke, Hulk, Brook and Soulja Boy all played video games and partied the same night. They all became really good friends. Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan's Fantastic Adventure 3 A few weeks after Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan's Fantastic Adventure 2, Brook, Hulk Hogan, Soulja Boy and Duke Nukem were all in a coffee shop until Dr. Robo Luigi attacked. After this, they went and hid at Hulk's secret hideout where Brook met his daughter, Brooke. It was love at first sight and they fucked. Brook kept her in line throughout the whole story but let her flirt with Robo Lotso so she could sacrifice herself. After this was said and done, Brook and the rest of the gang found out they could bring her back to life with the Dragon Balls. Personality Brook loves all sorts of music. Because of his negro origins, he has taken a liking to rap once he met Soulja Boy. He is constantly horny (despite not having a dick), and is always trying to "bone" women. He's a man who loves titties, ass, and vagina. He also really likes to fart and burp. Relationships Straw Hat Pirates The crew he's currently part of right now, but separated. His captain, Monkey D. Luffy, told Brook to meet up with him in two years. Brook has really nothing to do until then so he's just going to hang out and chill with Soulja Boy, Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan. Laboon A whale Brook waited fifty years to meet. However, those fifty years were spent dicking around in vain, because he no longer wants to visit Laboon. Soulja Boy The first friend he met in Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan's Fantastic Adventure 2. He and Brook have become real close, and Brook even learned the art of Soldier Telling under Soulja Boy. Duke Nukem Brook and Duke get along just fine, despite Duke originally hating niggers. They enjoy playing video games together. They make an excellent team while in battle. Hulk Hogan Brook and Hulk enjoy playing video games together. Another one of their favorite pastimes are building things out of Legos. Hulk thinks Brook will make the perfect husband for his hot, sexy daughter, Brooke. The Sci-Fi Brothers Brook and the Sci-Fi Brothers have gotten along and have fought bravely side by side. Since they met, they have become good friends. Brooke A hot bitch Brook fucks. She is also Hulk's daughter. She was at one point killed and then revived with the dragon balls. Once brought back to life, Brook and Brooke continued their hot sexual reations. Eventually they got married to receive benefits from the government, and had a child because Brook didn't pull out in time. Their son, Brook Jr. Soulja Boy, or "BJ" for short, is a short little chubby kid who is often neglected by his parents. His current whereabouts are unknown. The Duke & Hulk Gang does not seem to care, though.